Runaway stiles
by Centa0592
Summary: A young high school student, Stiles, runs away from a harsh home life and escapes to Canada where he meets and becomes indulged with mysterious Derek Hale and Scott McCall. Stiles' life soon becomes so tangled up in his new lifestyle he soon forgets who he is and becomes the male hustler Derek needs him to be.


Chapter 1

He was dark and mysterious, he had a very dominate and controlling personality and all who met him was drawn into him for better or for worst. He was the type of person every mother in the universe warned their child from being involved with and yet I couldn't help myself. This guy had danger and disaster written all over his face, his piercing blue eyes screamed I would regret ever saying 'hello' but even with all this being said I'm not sure I would have done anything differently. My name is Stiles Stilinksi and this is my story as to how I went from being a straight A student to gay hustler seemingly overnight.

To fully explain the story I must first explain my childhood and who my parents were on the inside. You see my dad was a lawyer and my mother was a professor and they had two children, a dog, and large home with a white picket fence. Everything from the outside made our family seem completely normal, mom made us breakfast every morning, we had dinner together every single evening and we even had family game night. Can you believe that? A family this perfect could only mean we were hiding a dark secret or were serial killers or something. When guests would come over they would see a smiling religious family just as happy as can be, but what they didn't see; what no one could see was when my father would come home drunk. When he snuck into my room some nights to talk to me with his hands touching me like he did when I was younger; sometimes my mom is able to stop him and other times well other times we just don't talk about.

To my knowledge the bastard has never touched my sister I guess he has a thing for boys I'm not sure. He's never raped me, I mean my father has never stuck his cock inside of me at any moment in my life but what he does is much worse. He watches me as I change, or he'll come into my room and touch my thighs and stomach when he thinks I'm asleep. Then the sick bastard gets off on it, and the next morning when we all wake up for breakfast it was like it never happened. My mom and dad sit there smiling and chewing like everything is normal and don't even bother to see if I'm okay; it's like they think if they don't talk about it then it's not happening or something.

And that's not even the beginning of the shitty things my parents have done. You see in school I'm what they classify a nerd, outcast, lame, un-noticed, all of the above. Let's just say I don't have the most friends nor will I win any popularity contests but yet I still manage to have perfect attendance. Freshman year I used to get teased almost every day whether it was in the hallways or in the locker room during shower time; never ending taunts that I usually tune out with the daydreams of my future.

I always daydreamed about escaping this place, this city that I'm trapped inside of and run away somewhere. I watched a movie about a kid escaping to Canada and that sounded nice, I could picture myself getting on a train with nothing but a passport and pocket full of cash. I would imagine myself on my own with no parents, no bullies, no obligations just me and a fresh new life and well frankly those imaginative thoughts have brought me through a lot of tough times. In fact I would catch myself drawing imagines of my new life in Canada on my notebooks, at home, at the mall; practically anywhere I had a pencil or paint brush. The world is what I used as my canvas and my mother began to worry about me because she thought I was "socially awkward." I guess that makes sense why she would think that because I had stopped talking, personally I just felt as if I had nothing else that needed to be said. As long as I had something to draw with I was able to cope with reality, I could see everything for what it was worth and then interpret it in my own manner.

Living like this was working for a while until one day I got the grand idea of coming out of the closet to my parents. I didn't give them any warning or explanation I just walked in the house from school and said "mom, dad, I'm gay." Then I went upstairs to my room and started to draw as if nothing had just happened at all. My father had his mouth open and then fell slowly to the ground out of shock while my mother ran upstairs after me screaming my name. She kept banging on the door until I opened it and then sat on the bed staring at me before saying "I'm not sure what to say after something like that, I mean how do you even know for sure if you're gay or not." I gave her a little laugh then stood in front of her with my arms folding saying "trust me mom I'm gay, while other teenage boys are fantasizing about cheerleaders I'm fantasizing about the football players."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she covered her mouth "you haven't done anything with a guy yet have you?" I pondered her question before answering it "of course I have, all the kids at school know…you should see the line of guys I have waiting for me to suck them off. I bet I could show you a few tricks." As the lies started rolling off my tongue I couldn't control myself, I saw the disgust and anger inside of her grow the more I kept going so I kept on going until she got up and slapped me saying "you stupid little faggot. How dare you bring such shame to this household like that? Do you even care what will happen to the rest of us once people know, we'll be outcast from church and your sister will be teased at school…you're so selfish."

I couldn't believe what she was saying, as if being gay was a personal choice to make them angry. "How arrogant can you be as if this lifestyle was a choice, I like dick get over it mom. Besides isn't that a little hypocritical for you to be talking about me being gay when the man you married sneaks into my room to jack off at the sight of me. Why can't we talk about that huh?" She stopped crying instantly and stormed out of my room while slamming my door behind her. I flinched a little as the door made a loud thud noise and then went to lie on my bed pondering what had actually happened. I could hear my father shout louder and louder calling me a "little lying faggot" and other very harsh terms. I heard the breaking of a glass and lots of pots being tossed around before footsteps leading up to my door. "Your mother told me what you said to her and I will not stand for such lies to spread around. You are a worthless little piece of shit and I dread the day we ever conceived you, if you want to be gay and get cock up your ass do that on your time but not in my house." My father bellowed those words out in a stern manner before slamming the door behind him and all the while he was talking I just kept dreaming about Canada.

At that moment I knew my old life was over and that it was time for me to start over somewhere new. I went to my desk and got a piece of paper that read "Mr and Mrs Stilinksi this is a note from your son telling you I have left and won't return." I seriously doubt they'll care but at least they'll know I didn't kill myself or something. I went to my closet to get my duffle bag and filled it with underwear and lots of clothes. I went and got my tooth brush, toothpaste, shower gel, and passport. I put as much as I could in that duffle bag and grabbed the extra cash stashed away in my mother's underwear drawer which was enough money for at least a month or so. I left my phone, all electronics, and pretty much everything else behind because once I left those doors I planned on never returning again and that's a promise I haven't broken yet.

I'll spare you the boring details of how I got to Canada but long story short I went to the greyhound station and bought a bus ticket to Toronto. The guy next to me smelled of pee and kept leaning on my shoulder every time we hit a bump. It was gross and I couldn't wait for my stop to arrive even though I had nowhere to go nor any idea of what the hell I would do next. To help the time pass by I stared out my window wondering if my parents even missed me, wondering if any of the kids or teachers from school would notice that I was gone, and wondering if I was making the biggest mistake of my life thus far. I was delved into my thoughts until the bus stopped and the driver announced our destination had arrived and with a pounding heartbeat I stepped off embracing the new place I would soon call home.

I looked around to my left and then to my right and everything seemed the same, all the people and the surroundings, nothing looked different from back home and yet I felt different. I felt as if I had transformed in some regard and wanted to shake my old identity off and leave it back on the bus. This new guy, this brand new Stiles was going to be more adventurous, outgoing, and definitely won't become an outcast. The only problem now was where do I go from here? I'm not sure if it was the confusion look on my face or if it was the 'hi I'm a lonely tourist' vibe that I was given off but as soon as I sat on a bench to ponder my thoughts a teenage guy came to sit next to me. He had short black hair, slim yet muscular body, with the cutest brown eyes and looked no older than I. He extended his hand and said "Hey I'm Scott, I haven't seen you around here before and judging by the bag you must be staying a while." He was smiling the entire time and I felt so engaged to talk with him. "Yea I just left home actually and am trying to start a new life for myself, my name is Stiles." He giggled a little at my name before saying "Stiles by choice?" I placed my hand next to his hand on the bench and responded with "Stiles by choice indeed, I'm honestly surprised you didn't ask me why I left home and also am kind of glad because I'm not sure if I have an answer." He put his hand on top of my hand that sent a short shiver up my arm. "Well I ran away from home when I was 13 and my friend Derek took me in with no questions asked. I know exactly how hard it can be to open up so if you ever want to tell me I'll be here to listen, and I have an idea. Derek is always looking for new people to work for him and you could just stay with us…just wait here while I go get Derek."

I shook my head okay and thought I couldn't have been any luckier to not only find a friend but a place to stay and a job all at once. I just knew Canada was going to be the start of something great but at the moment I had no idea how wrong I actually was. But it was too late because Scott came back with this older looking guy probably early twenties who had spiky black hair, fierce cheek bones, a build body shown off by his black muscle shirt he was wearing, had these piercing blue eyes and even when he walked it seemed like it was in slow motion like he should have his own theme music or something. Everything about him screamed danger, trouble, and like a moth to a bug zapper I was pulled in instantly.

He stood over me and extended his hand and then in a low, seductive tone said "Scott tells me your name is Stiles and you ran away from home. I'm Derek, Derek Hale you should come to the diner with us and eat then back to the place you'll soon call home." I should have said "no!" I should have waited for the next bus and gone home and gotten on with my life which wasn't so bad in retrospect but I didn't do any of those things. Instead I hesitantly said "let's go," in such a nervous way the both of them laughed before Derek told Scott to grab my bag and carry it for me to the car. We then got into this black 2010 camero with black leather seats and I was trying my hardest not to show my excitement. "What type of music do you listen to?" Scott asked me and I responded with "pretty much anything, I don't like to label or cast myself to one or two specific genres." Derek gave a smirk then asked "so what is your sexual preference or do you not like to label that as well?" The old I would have been too shy to answer but the new me had no problem "no, now that I like to label…I'm what breeders would call a homosexual." Scott looked at Derek and said "he has a little feisty attitude in him and he looks like a total bottom." Derek looked at me in the rearview mirror and said to Scott "if he passes the test then I want you to be responsible for him since you found him."

At that moment a small part of me new what they were talking about but I just decided to suppress it and act as if I had no idea. I just smiled at them as they smiled at me in the mirror and I remained silent till we got to the diner just pondering my thoughts as to what I had gotten myself into. We walked in the small diner and sat at a booth all the way in the back, Scott sitting next to me while Derek sitting across smirking the entire time. As I went to open up my menu Derek took it from me and said "did you know I have a talent? I tend to know what people want when they want and how they want it even if they don't know that they need it." I smiled as every word he spoke intrigued me more, I was drawn in from the start. "I don't think that's much of a talent as it is a good observer. See people like you observe people and influence them on what they want while people like me project what I want people to see. I allow other's to think I'm someone else that way no one can get too close and you won't get hurt." Derek looked at Scott then back at me. "You only think you're projecting an alternative personality but deep down I understand who you are or at least one day I will. That's why I wanted you to come with us so you can have a chance at being yourself whoever that self maybe without any judgment."

I grabbed the menu from his hands and began to look over it for myself. "That reminds me, why were you at a bus station anyways when clearly you have a place to stay and a vehicle? Were one of you coming or going?" Derek took the menu back and said "we go to the bus station to look for young males who have been written off by society and we give them a second chance at living life. When Scott saw you he knew you would be perfect for working as well as perfect for getting a second chance. Because let's be honest kid you look like a kind of guy who could use a second chance at things." The waitress came over to the table and asked us for our beverage and order, yet before Scott or I could answer Derek already did it for me. "We'll all have diet dr. pepper, this one to the right will have the chicken plate, this one to the left will have a small cheese pizza and as for me I'll take the chicken salad sandwich plate." He handed her the menu with such self-assurance so I said "can you make my order a cheeseburger instead and put cheese on my fries I need to carb up." I smiled at Derek and he gave me a smirk back in return as the waitress left. "You know what's funny? You only changed your order to spite me and I like that, you want to make things difficult and as Scottie here knows I love a good challenge." Scott looked at me while shaking his head up and down "I can concur that Derek will soon break you down and you won't be able to do anything but love him." I said "I doubt that." But deep down I already knew that was the inevitable because I could feel the feelings for him rise inside of me with every moment I stayed in his presence.

We ate lunch then headed back to their place which was a loft style condo in a seemingly middle class suburban area. All the furniture looked imported and very expensive and at first I was afraid to touch anything or sit on anything out of fear of breaking or staining something. Scott laughed at my frightened face and grabbed my hands and said "it's okay to absorb everything in I understand I've been there myself but I want you to be able to relax while you're here." Derek walked into the living room and said "Scott why don't you show our guest where he'll be staying and please Stiles have fun for goodness sake…I'm not your parents I'm just a guy." Scott showed me to my room and I was in awe instantly because I not only had a balcony but I had my own private bathroom. I mean what kind of 'died and went to heaven' jackpot did I just land in? But like they say with every good thing there comes a price and later on I just didn't know what exactly that price was that I was going to have to pay.

I went and sat down on the King size bed and felt the soft covers that lay on top of it. I then lend back and closed my eyes on the soft matching pillows and a massive smile crossed my face. I felt as if someone was in the room and immediately jumped up as Scott was standing right beside me with clothes in his hands. "Here are some clothes for tonight since you're a little skinner than I am I think these will fit you perfect. Derek wants to take us to a party so you should get settled in, watch some TV, and be ready by 10; Derek and I have someone to go but we'll be back soon enough just keep the doors locked. Also before I forget there are towels and soaps and things in the bathroom already so just help yourself to anything you need and lastly I just want to say welcome home." He smiled, gave me the clothes then headed out of the door with Derek. The way Derek put his hand on Scott it seemed so protective and authoritative and well frankly that's what I was looking for and I didn't want to do anything to mess any of this up.

I put the clothes at the foot of the bed, took off of my clothes and then got back in the bed to take a nap. I still couldn't believe I had managed to uproot my whole life with only a duffle bag and a head filled with hopes I mean I could be dead right now leaving with some stranger. I was just glad that everything was working out and when I closed my eyes I had the most amazing dream of peace I had ever experienced. I woke up to hearing a very hyper Scott who came into the room and jumped on the bed screaming "wake up! Wake up! Come on and let's take a shower together!" He started blowing in my ear softly and nibbling on my neck and I must say I was mildly aroused. I laughed and pushed him off saying "I think I can wash myself, thank you." He laughed back, then pulled my arm to get me out of bed saying "yeah but what's the fun in that?" He noticed I was naked and continued with "seems like you need a shower anyways…I can see the excitement you contain." I didn't want to say no but I didn't want to say yes either I mean I don't know this guy or anything about the city and I didn't want to jeopardize losing the best possible time of my life so I said "fuck it, why not?"

He led me into the shower still wired and turn the wall jets on which allowed water to pour from four different angles in the shower. It was something right out of HGTV and felt like a mini massage and then he lathered up the pouf and began to wash my back slowly while licking my neck. The nervous tension that had built up was no gone and I wanted him to touch me all over. "You come here often?" he whispered in my ear which made me let out a giggle and I responded with "I visit sometimes." He shared with me in laughter as he turned me around to face him both with erect cocks. He then got down on his knees as the suds and water poured on his back and wrapped his mouth around my cock. At first I hesitated but then he began to stroke my nipples and I instantly got at ease allowing him to deep throat the whole thing. He told me to guide his head and talk dirty to him while he fingered my ass and so I did, "you like the way this cock taste huh? You want me to fuck your skull huh? Treat you like the little slut you are? Mmmm I like the way your mouth feels…keep going just like that." The more I talked to him the more he started to moan which allowed me to get into character even more and frankly it was a massive turn on for me. I never thought I could be that aggressive or allow a stranger to suck me off but yet here I was and I was starting to like the new me very well.

After I came Scott swallowed it all then kissed my nipple again and started back to washing me. I wanted to return the favor but he stopped me by saying "that was just for you I need to save my cum for later on tonight at the party." I was a little confused as to what he meant by that so I asked him "you plan on fucking someone at this party? If so then why come in the shower with me now? And why are you so wired you were so calm early today?" Scott stopped washing me and responded with "I don't plan on fucking anyone but I plan on getting fucked, it's part of the job and I wanted to give you a little treat as a sort of thank you for being here. As for the last question I take a mixture of drugs, they give me a really high, high but then they give me a really low, low to bring me back down. I mellow out during the day and am filled with energy at night to help me well work." I took the pouf from him and started to wash his abs while saying "so the job that I'll be doing, it's going to be having sex for money as well?" He nodded yes. "But how is Derek able to afford this nice house with just one person making money?" Scott smiled and said "Derek is a multi-millionaire, he owns stock in software and created some sort of program. His clients while in town ask for special requests sometimes and that's where I come in and as a result I get all the drugs I want, get to attend the hottest parties, get free clothes, a place to stay, come and go as I please, and free trips to anywhere he goes. The clients I sleep with are word of mouth only and pay very much on the count of I'm underage as you are as well. Everything is exclusive and you get to meet a lot of people but some of the clients are getting restless and want someone new, someone tighter and from the feel of things you are definitely tight." I gave a nervous laugh and started to rinse off. "If I try it once and don't like it would I be able to stop?" He smiled and said of course, but he and I both knew after I first started it'll be too late to stop.

After we showered and got dressed Scott went into the living to talk with Derek, I'm assuming it had something to do with me because I kept hearing my name being mentioned and Derek saying "good news then." As soon as I got dressed I went onto the balcony to wait for Scott to get ready and also to clear my head and brace myself for whatever was about to come next. I was in deep thought when someone touching my shoulder startled me back to reality and as I turned around I noticed it was Derek. "I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to make sure you were okay with everything that's just been presented to you." I smiled to myself and said "I'm as okay as I can allow myself kind of trying to talk myself into allowing another person to invade me. I know it sounds lame and stupid but sex is supposed to be intimate with a person you care about not just some random 'wham bam thank you ma'am.' And I don't know how to shut those feelings off." He wrapped his massive arms around me and said "you don't have to shut those feelings off because then you would be denying a part of you and I want you to be the best you that you can mean and that means accepting all of you. When you're having sex it is intimate because it involves another person coming inside of you but it is also pleasurable and in life seeking pleasure is what it's all about. Take for example you must not have been happy at your other home so you left in hopes of happier times and more pleasure. What you did wasn't a bad thing and neither is having sex for the joy of it…the joy of releasing something inside of you." What he said made a little sense but it still didn't help me to come to come turns with having sex with strangers for a profit or with strangers period I mean I only had sex twice in my life and both times with the same person. I guess my dad just really did a number on me. "Well if you've been thru what I have you would understand it's not that easy to allow another person to touch you. But I want to change, I want to be able to let go and have fun and allow my body to be used for pleasure." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "you're a special kid you know that? I don't know what it is about you but for some reason I'm drawn to you Stiles and no matter what you choose to do tonight I hope you stay around a little while longer." He then turned me around to face him and gave me a deep passionate kiss. He lifted up and said "do you trust me?" I nodded my head to let him know that I did and he gave me a kiss again. This moment was the moment I completely gave in to Derek Hale and a small part of him as well as me knew I would do anything for him from this moment on.

Scott interrupted us to let us know he was ready to go and we left for the club. It was some massive club with blue lights on the outside and a long ass line wrapping around the building about 300 deep. Derek took us and we went to the head of the line and walked right in with no ID checks or anything and upon entrance I was already stunned. The club was dark with black lights everywhere and to the left was a guarded door that said VIP access only. Apparently whenever Derek went to the club the VIP access was for him and his guests only and contained three private rooms, a loft style lounge with a fully loaded private bar. By the time we got upstairs there were already four men sitting on the couches with liquor in hand and legs spread open almost as if they were waiting for us to come. The middle-aged looking gentleman all the way to the right got up first and introduced himself to me saying "you can call me Mr. Argent, I take it you're Stiles?" I nodded my head versus saying yes because I was too nervous to talk. The tall guy to the left got up and took Scott to one of the private rooms almost as if he had done it a million times before and the guy next to him got up and followed. Scott reached in his pocket took a pill then headed into the room. The other two guys then looked back at me and I looked back at Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around me and held me closing talking to me in my ear saying "it's okay to go with them Stiles and have fun. Think of it as me with you or Scott, or your first love and allow yourself to be pleased because you deserve it. Here take this." He handed me a pill and without asking what it was I grabbed a vodka bottle and swallowed the pill. I shook my head a little bit to try and shake off the nerves but the pill was working fast enough and the guys staring at I was only making me more nervous. "Do you trust me?" Derek asked me and I said yes then he said "then go into the room with them and make me proud." The way he said those words and the way he was holding me made me believe like I really wanted to go in that room and have fun. I felt as if I didn't come all the way here for nothing and that I wanted to try new things so why not? Derek let go of me and I grabbed Mr. Argent's hand as he and the other guy led me into a private room, I turned around and I looked at Derek as he looked at me and as I closed the door to the room I said goodbye to my innocence because I knew after this I would never be the same again.


End file.
